Posse:Team HERBICIDE
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. TEAM HERBICIDE We pop heads for a living. And good at it. You'll never run into us in an auto-aim game. Strictly hardcore. When you see our crew, you won't know what to do. Cornered and outgunned, people generally just run. Dont send a posse invite if your good...we gotta have good competition. We are always open for clan challenges (free roam is only for fun). If you want to go head to head send any clan member a message with a challenge request. RDS- we're calling you out. your a spineless clan, you've only won 1 game against us in stronghold. and that was because you dick rode on 7 people against our clan of 3. You didnt know those people, you just sent them a posse invite so you'd win. You should be ashamed of yourself. EVERYTIME we join your game- its 4 against 1 or 5 against 2. NO WONDER PEOPLE THINK YOUR GOOD. RED DEAD SOLDIERS - YOU'VE BEEN CALLED OUT. RANGERS- good group- lead by charlton cb- was called out, and gracefully took 3 out of 3 defeats. this clan has heart, unlike most clans. The challenge was started with shittalking- but escalated to a show of good sportsmanship. good games rangers... we'll meet again. The Black Hand - havn't heard much about you- acidhead6669420 is a mainstay member of your crew. so you guys must not be all that bad. We would like to extend a challenge from our posse to yours, if you'll accept it. Undead Brotherhood- headed by epic x rapidz- team herbicide did not even know you guys were acctually affiliated until we saw you also in free roam. upon reading about you in your red dead wiki (and smacking you all in gangmatches, dahlia cleansing, convicted etc...) we came to the conclusion that undead brotherhood is a JOKE. "my expert aimer dahlia cleansing" Really??? anyone that doesnt play without auto aim... is a JOKE. you've been called out... and beaten. Team Mad Men- Not a real competitive clan. plays auto aim. NT CREW- we dont play with you anymore. it was a mistake of me to show you the glitch to combat NAXA NIKWENAK. now anytime we're gaining/beating on you in gangmatches, you whip out the rapid fire glitch and swear to god that your not using it (NT CHINO BITCH) Your crew will be leaving red dead soon like naxa did. IF YOU THINK YOUR GOOD ENOUGH, CHALLENGE US TO A POSSE FIGHT. 'Cheating' Team HERBICIDE does not condone cheating in any way. Wether it be glitching, modding, lagg switching, or hacking- you will never see it from us. ' '''SHOOTING DEAD BODIES IN THE HEAD FOR DEAD EYE IS CHEATING!!! ' EARN YOUR SHIT!! '''(dont kid yourself, glitching is cheating) Only will we use glitches when being glitched by: *Naxa Nikwenak *Huron Magua *Nowa Cumig *Hiscatisisnot *Cromez23 *ihatethisguy208 / ihatethisguy209 *NT MIDY *Mic Skil *W1SETODAGAME360 DO NOT THINK TWICE OR THESE PLAYERS WILL GLITCH AND LAGG SWITCH YOU 'Golden Armory' You will never find one of our mainstay crew members staying at a low rank 50 trying to get golden guns. The general consensus is that higher powered weapons are unlocked the closer you get to 50. Why would you want to stay and lose all the xp your earning, for a weapon whose headshots will come easy. If you find yourself trying to get a gold mauser or bolt action, but you dont own a gold winchester or volcanic- you dont desereve a gold rape weapon, your skills are lacking challenge. 'THE WALTONS' WHEN YOU SEE THE TOP HAT... RUN. Members *Johnny Klash *crawchmongol *BlUdGeOnEdDeAtH *SpIt F1rE81 *HYDR0LISK *Super Camel *Canscrubenha *Jig the Goblin Leaders * Leader: Johnny Klash - lemat - specializes in coaxing and ambush * Leader: crawchmongol - buffalo rifle - specializes in steamrolling and support * Leader: BlUdGeOnEdDeAtH - double action - specializes in headshots Policy Our posse consists of a close tight-knit group of friends, whos play styles tend to compliment eachother. We do not recruit because of so. But are willing to add substitute players onto the roster on an individual gangmatch basis. We do not just send random posse invites dependant on your score. The playstyles of all players in a match comes into close scrutiny when making this decision. We will not send, or recieve a substitution request from players that do not abide by the RED DEAD Code of Honor. substitute players are as follows: *AcidHead6669420 *DankenBerry *DJ Lya External links Category:Posses }}